Carta de Imprimación
by HiNaMoRy
Summary: Una de cal y una de arena...o al menos eso dicen...esto demuestra que despues de algo malo siempre viene algo nuevo


Estos personajes no son míos…(ojalá lo fueran) son de Stephenie Meyer y familia aún así voy a cogerlos prestados un rato para

**Estos personajes no son míos…(ojalá lo fueran) son de Stephenie Meyer y familia aún así voy a cogerlos prestados un rato para hacer un fic…espero que les guste.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo--oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

No podía seguir así aquello no era bueno para nadie, se estaba encerrando en su mundo y todo por una tontería, bueno vale, no era una tontería pero ya no podía hacer nada, Bella en muy poco tiempo se convertiría en un Chupasangres-asqueroso-pestilente y nada de lo que el hiciera podría cambiar eso…ya era demasiado tarde.

-Jacob tienes una carta, es de Bella dijo Billy entregándole la carta a Jacob que estaba tumbado en diagonal sobre la cama ( es lo malo de ser un licántropo no hacen camas de tu talla).

-Gracias papá- suspiró Jacob con voz grave.

Desde hace unos meses ( más o menos desde la pelea en el claro contra los neófitos) Jacob y Bella habían pasado a comunicarse por carta ya que para el licántropo resultaba demasiado duro ver a la chica de sus sueños en brazos de otro sabiendo además que dentro de poco ni siquiera seria una chica…)

**Querido Jacob**

**Las cosas aquí están como siempre.**

**Mi padre ya a superado la fase "matar a Edward" que sufrió después de enterarse de nuestra boda…( lo siento no vas a tener tanta suerte nadie va ha hacer el trabajo por ti ) **

**Se que te lo he pedido mil veces y mil veces me has dicho que no pero…de verdad, de verdad, de verdad me gustaría que asistieras a mi boda.**

**Eres mi mejor amigo y no sería lo mismo sin ti.**

**Incluso Emily y Sam asistiran.**

**Se que al pedirte esto estoy siendo muy egoísta pero comprende que tengo que intentarlo**

**El Doctor Colmillos me manda recuerdos para ti**

**¿Que tal va todo por la reserva? Espero que bien y que tus " hermanos" no anden haciendo mucho el gamberro**

**Bueno tengo que despedirme ya**

**Muchos besos te echo de menos Jacob**

**FdO: Bella **

Y como siempre ocurría cuando Jacob leía las cartas de Bella un suave sabor cálido se desplazaba por su paladar su lengua y parecía bajar por su espalda lentamente ya que un solo pensamiento ( y no uno agradable precisamente) llenaba su mente.

Voy a perder a Bella va a convertirse en un maldito vampiro y se casara con ese dientes de pico remilgado

Así que por el bien de su pequeña casa Jacob salió rápidamente por la puerta mascullando a Billy un rápido

-voy a dar una vuelta, saliendo por la puerta en el momento justo para transformarse y correr.

Y eso hizo correr y correr hasta su lugar favorito en lo alto de los acantilados de la Push donde nadie iba a buscarlo pues sabían que si estaba en ese lugar es por que buscaba la soledad…por que quería pensar.

Pero ese día no tendría suerte cuando llegó a la explanada de los acantilados sucedió.

Ella estaba allí, había escuchado hablar de ella se llamaba Anwe y había llegado hacia poco a La Push con una amiga suya un tanto extraña.

Era una chica alta de piel clara pelo largo negro y rizado que en ese momento miraba las olas con sus ojos castaños chocar contra las piedras mientras jugueteaba con las gafas entre sus manos.

Para Jacob fue como una descarga, como si todo el mundo hubiera dejado de girar en el preciso momento en el que la vio, todo dejo de tener sentido y Jacob supo al instante que estaba imprimado, que ella era su nuevo mundo que haría lo que fuera para proteger a esa chica que miraba las olas con aire ausente

Ahora entendía lo que habían sentido los demás y se alegró de haber ido a ese lugar.

La chica se giro y lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios

-Hola…me llamo Anwe…dijo con voz dulce

-Es…esto..Yo soy Jacob dijo acercándose lentamente para estrecharle la mano.

Tenía la mano suave y lisa y su piel y ella olian ligeramente a bosque y a salitre del mar

Jacob sonrió alegremente

Había encontrado su satélite ya no sería una pequeña luna perdida en el universo…ahora que conocía a Anwe todo estaba bien.

Ya no le dolería pensar en Bella pues ahora ella ocupaba todo su pensamiento y Jacob sabía que sería así para siempre

--ooooooooooooooooooooo--

**Bueno fin del fic.**

**Va dedicado a una amiga mia (XD) Anwe que SEGURO me matará cuando lo lea pero tenía ganas de escribir sobre la imprimación y me pareció una buena idea meterla a ella en el fic ya que le encanta ( como a todas XD) Jacob**

**Bueno besos espero que les haya gustado**

**Por favor dejen rewiews**

**Hina**


End file.
